


Алкоголь как способ заводить друзей

by anyanp



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: ...или «Почему Шпион пил исключительно в одиночку». Трагикомическая зарисовка о распитии алкоголя, последствиях распития алкоголя и зарождающейся истинной любви.





	Алкоголь как способ заводить друзей

**Author's Note:**

> Теоретически, это джен про зарождающуюся дружбу Шпиона и Снайпера. Фактически, толщина намёков на слэш такова, что текст вот-вот начнёт переливаться гейской радугой.
> 
> И ах да, дисклеймер: распитие алкоголя в реальной жизни не является хорошим катализатором для начала здоровых отношений. Распитие алкоголя в реальной жизни может нанести ущерб вашему физическому и психическому здоровью. Автор не пропагандирует распитие алкоголя. И курить тоже вредно. Алюминь.

– Бля, – единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Шпион, проснувшись... где-то.

Голова раскалывалась и, на пару с отказывавшимися сфокусироваться глазами, категорически не соглашалась выдавать информацию о текущем местоположении. Попытки приподняться – хотя бы сесть, о "встать" даже и речи не шло – чтобы осмотреть окружающее пространство, с треском провалились.

– Бля, – ещё раз выругался в пространство Шпион.  
– Именно. Бля, – ответило пространство голосом Снайпера.

Осознание того, что его кто-то увидел в таком состоянии, слегка отрезвило Шпиона. Не сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы повернуть голову на источник звука и, наконец-таки, сфокусироваться. Источник звука лежал буквально в метре от него, на кровати в своём фургоне.

Соображать на похмельную голову было трудно, но через несколько подозрительно долгих секунд до Шпиона дошло:  
– Я в твоём фургоне.  
– Да? – в голосе читалось неподдельное удивление, будто Снайпер сам ещё не понял, где они. Что было не так уж и невозможно. – А, ну да.  
– Почему, – Шпион опять попытался привстать, на этот раз более удачно, – я в твоём фургоне?  
– Понятия не имею.   
– Аналогично. 

Каким-то чудом Шпион доковылял до небольшого кресла рядом с кроватью. Уже присев, наконец додумался проверить, на месте ли маска, да и остальная одежда тоже. Маска была на лице – хоть и слегка съехала – а из одежды не хватало только перчаток и пиджака. Что ж, хоть что-то было не так уж плохо.

Снова повернувшись к Снайперу – который, к счастью, тоже был одет – Шпион наткнулся на пристально наблюдавший за ним взгляд. Господи, как это было неловко.

– Наслаждаешься зрелищем? – едко бросил Шпион.  
– Аспирин где-то слева от тебя. Должен быть.  
– Что? – такой ответ на колкость застал врасплох, пожалуй даже больше чем факт нахождения в чужом фургоне после попойки.  
– Ну, аспирин. Таблетки. От головной боли, – как будто Шпион не знал, что такое аспирин. – И мне передай, можно без воды. 

Всё ещё находясь в состоянии лёгкой невменяемости, усиливаемой временно-перманентной головной болью, Шпион нашарил на подоконнике нечто похожее на упаковку таблеток. Достав себе две белые капсулы, кинул остальную пачку в сторону Снайпера. И, судя по невнятному «спсибо», попал.

Теперь осталось дотащиться до раковины – спасибо, Боже, что фургон был довольно компактным – и выпить злополучное лекарство. Кое-как выполнив данную задачу, а заодно и ополоснув лицо – как можно более быстро и незаметно, – Шпион налил в кружку ещё воды и протянул Снайперу:

– Спасибо за аспирин.   
– Пожалуйста.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Впрочем, похоже, неловким оно было только для одного из наёмников – Снайпер не выглядел ни чуточки смущённым или какие там эмоции в подобных ситуациях испытывают австралийцы.

Шпион же, восстановив свою способность к концентрации больше чем на треть секунды, пытался осмотреться и, потенциально, обнаружить недостающие вещи. Перчаток нигде не было видно, зато пиджак валялся прямо на полу и рядом, о спасение, лежал портсигар с маскировочным набором и часы-плащ. Чему радоваться больше – возможности пробраться к себе незамеченным или возможности покурить – Шпион ещё не решил.

– Не против, если закурю? – всё же вредная привычка победила, тем более идти куда-то дальше трёх метров катастрофически не хотелось.  
– Открой окно и дай мне одну из твоих этих сигарет. Мои чёрт знает где.

Прохладный утреннее-дневной весенний воздух ощущался на удивление приятно, а вкус сигарет почти сгладил противное ощущение во рту. Утро становилось не таким уж и отвратительным.

Впрочем всё ещё стоял один очень важный вопрос: что именно произошло вчера вечером. 

***

День, хоть и в целом был скорее паршивым, заканчивался неплохо. Недельная череда поражений наконец-то была прервана победой. Тяжёлой, на грани, но победой.

Конечно же это был отличный повод устроить общую попойку – и даже не только по мнению Демо. 

Именно поэтому Шпион незаметно прошмыгнул к себе в апартаменты и крепко запер дверь. Нет, он не был против выпивки, даже дешёвой: да, выдержанное вино или хороший коньяк гораздо предпочтительнее, но пиво или водка тоже были не таким уж плохим вариантом.

Просто опыт научил Шпиона одной банальной вещи: любые гулянки с алкоголем никогда не заканчиваются хорошо, для него по крайней мере. В прошлый раз всё вылилось пробуждение в одной кровати со своей целью – сынком какого-то там чиновника – и в вылет из французской разведки.

Так что пока все – кроме, возможно, одиночки-Снайпера – предавались соблазнам зелёного змия, Шпион тихо и спокойно проводил вечер с томиком Герберта Уэллса. 

К сожалению, приятный вечер в компании литературного гения начала века и успокаивающего потрескивания камина, был прерван стуком в дверь. 

Когда стук не прекратился после десяти минут игнора, Шпиону всё-таки пришлось подняться с кресла и ответить. За дверью стоял, что удивительно, Снайпер, на вид уже не слишком трезвый. И как его в это втянули?

– Я тут что, – наблюдать за усиленными попытками сокомандника сформулировать свою явно ускользающую мысль словами было даже забавно, – Меня Демо прислал. У нас выпивка кончилась.  
– Pardon? – сочетание слов «Демо», «выпивка» и «кончилась» слегка напугало Шпиона, потому что, чёрт возьми, как они умудрились выпить бездонные запасы Демо?! Тем не менее Шпион не подавал виду: – А я тут причём?  
– У тебя ну, должна быть.   
– Возьмите спирт у Медика, – алкоголь у Шпиона действительно был, но расставаться с ним не хотелось.  
– Уже. И это, – на лице Снайпера вновь отобразился сложный внутренний процесс по конструированию фразы, – Демо сказал, что если что, готов брать штурмом. Вот.

Перспектива отбиваться даже от одного пьяного наёмника не прельщала, а уж если Демо подобьёт остальных… Пришлось смириться. В конце концов, целостность собственного тела, комнаты – и потенциально всей базы – была дороже даже коллекционного французского коньяка.

– Минуту, – и Шпион скрылся в недрах своих апартаментов. Найдя в минибаре пару бутылок попроще – вино пятилетней выдержки, текила, шедшая обычно на коктейли, не слишком элитный коньяк и бутылка виски, подаренная самим Демо полгода назад – Шпион вернулся к своему незванному гостю.

Именно в этот момент вечер пошёл наперекосяк окончательно: вместо того, чтобы забрать алкоголь и уйти, Снайпер потащил за собой самого Шпиона. Чёртов австралиец! Деревенщина!

Шпион пытался сопротивляться, действительно пытался, но усталость после боя ещё не до конца выветрилась. Ладно, ладно. Шпион решил, что главное ни в коем случае не начинать пить в компании коллег и тогда всё будет хорошо.

Миссия «остаться трезвым» с треском провалилась. Солдат – с воплем «За Америку, боец!», конечно – практически насильно влил в Шпиона стопку текилы. А дальше всё пошло по нарастающей.

Ещё где-то на первой бутылке Шпион начал болтать. А болтать Шпион любил. Здравый смысл и всё тот же горький опыт, конечно, научили держать язык за зубами ещё в бурную молодость, но любовь к разговорам так никогда до конца и не прошла. И уж на слегка подвыпившую голову она раскрывалась полностью. 

За час и четыре бутылки Шпион рассказал все вспомнившиеся байки из своего опыта службы сначала во французской, а потом и в американской разведке, пару-тройку не слишком компрометирующих историй о своей – и не только своей – личной жизни, чуть не проболтался про кровное родство со Скаутом и уже начал переходить к трогательным рассказам о трудном детстве и прибитым к полу игрушкам, но тут выпивка закончилась.

На этот раз Шпион сам вызвался притащить добавки – благо его минибар был достаточно объёмен, чтобы напоить – или споить – небольшую европейскую страну. Снайпер, будучи «настоящим другом, верным товарищем» предложил помощь. На том и порешили.

Дойти до апартаментов Шпиона было не так просто. У самого Шпиона начинали с непривычки заплетаться ноги – всё же где-то половина принесённой им в прошлый раз выпивки была влита непосредственно в него, и это включая большую часть трёхлитровой бутыли текилы. Так что да, ходьба уже была проблемой сама по себе – благо можно было опереться на стену. Или на Снайпера. Тёплого, относительно мягкого и пахнущего алкоголем, табаком и порохом Снайпера. Да, Снайпер – хоть и сам держался не слишком твёрдо – был гораздо лучше стены.

Второй проблемой оказалась навигация. Мозг категорически отказывался выдавать нужное направление, так что блуждания немного затянулись. Благо, Шпион всегда мог их скрасить разговором.

Шатались они по базе вроде бы около получаса. Шпион вспомнил ещё пару историй из своего шпионского-до-этого-балагана прошлого. Включая ту, как его собственно из шпионов выпнули за «незапланированную ночь с симпатичным и влиятельным мудаком».

– Так ты что, гей? – прервал словесный поток вопрос Снайпера.

Вопрос для пьяного Шпиона прозвучал странно. Зачем вообще такое спрашивать, разве всё не очевидно? Но вежливость и логика «если спрашивают – надо ответить» всё же не дали промолчать:  
– Нет, не гей. А ты?  
– Не знаю. Возможно?  
– Хорошо, – Шпион хотел ещё что-то добавить, но его отвлёк тот факт, что они наконец добрались до места назначения. О чём Шпион решил незамедлительно сообщить: – О, моя комната.

Свет всё ещё горел – Шпион не успел выключить, когда его «конфисковали» для участия в попойке. Что было очень кстати – разбить что-то по-пьяни не хотелось. Впрочем, они всё равно разбили: не все бутылки пережили процесс «ща, я найду чего поинтереснее» – несколько «недостойных» пали смертью храбрых. 

В итоге, Шпион вооружился небольшой бутылочкой коньяка пятидесятилетней выдержки и вином «в подарок от самой королевы», а Снайперу всучил «самогон от старого знакомого» и ещё одну – уже открытую минут пять назад – бутылку коньяка. Одна часть мозга уверенно твердила, что на девятерых этого не хватит, а другая – что больше они не унесут. На этот раз здравый смысл победил и больше брать не стали.

К сожалению путь назад затянулся ещё сильнее, чем путь вперёд. Даже допитие одной из бутылок и рассказы Шпиона, в которые упорно пытался вклиниться Снайпер со своими байками, не сильно скрашивали блуждание по базе.

– Слушай, Мик, там твой фургон, – заметил Шпион, когда они в третий раз вышли к выходу на парковку.  
– Ага, ты прав… Э, а как тебя зовут? – невозмутимо ответил Снайпер, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что Шпион только что назвал его по имени. Впервые за полтора года совместной работы.  
– А это я расскажу только после… – Шпион глубоко задумался, какое бы событие выбрать в качестве «поворотной точки», покрутил пару вариантов и таки выдал: – После свадьбы.  
– Договорились.

Фургон оказался ещё одним препятствием на пути к продолжению веселья – он был закрыт. Шпион было предложил выбить окно, но Снайпер отреагировал на это не очень положительно – предложил выбить Шпиону зубы. Ссориться не хотелось, оставаться без зубов – тоже, так что пришлось вспоминать навыки взломщика. 

Где-то пять минут и один французский словарь ругательств спустя дверь фургона наконец распахнулась перед своим владельцем и его новым лучшим другом. В фургоне оказалось жарко, так что первое, что Шпион сделал – стащил с себя пиджак, попутно случайно сдёрнув часы-плащ. Сразу стало как-то полегче, так что штаны и маску Шпион решил пока оставить, а разбираться с пуговицами на рубашке не хотелось тем более.

Распитие напитков продолжалось ещё некоторое время, правда точное количество минут или часов было трудно назвать – Шпион окончательно потерял счёт. События тоже начали мешаться в кучу. Из общего круговорота алкогольной эйфории Шпион чётко выловил только то, что начал скатываться во французский, на что Снайпер пообещал «выучить чёртов язык». Что они – Снайпер со Шпионом, не с языком – признались друг другу во взаимной симпатии, кажется Шпион даже смог выговорить это на английском. Что, когда они уже оба заметили усталость – свою и друг друга, – Снайпер предложил Шпиону место на своей кровати. И Шпион даже согласился, но, к сожалению, не смог залезть на неё и уснул прямо на полу.

***  
Вспомнить прошедший вечер, к сожалению, получилось слишком хорошо. Особенно жалко было коллекционный коньяк и разбитую бутылку шнапса. Ну и потерянную репутацию, конечно.

– А ведь неплохо вчера выпили, – внезапно нарушил тишину Снайпер. – Не считая похмелья, конечно.  
– Да уж, – наполовину саркастично, наполовину искренне ответил Шпион. Потому что репутация-репутацией, а иногда расслабиться хотелось.   
– И ты оказался неплохим парнем.  
– Взаимно, – и Шпион, видимо всё ещё находясь под действием алкоголя, не иначе, продолжил: – хотя ты мне всегда был, так сказать, профессионально симпатичен.  
– Потому что не мешаю?  
– И это тоже.

Шпион докурил вторую сигарету. Голова окончательно встала на место – всё ещё немного больная, но хоть какая, – а часы показывали час дня. 

– Что ж, mon ami, я думаю мне пора, – Шпион поправил часы-плащ и открыл дверь фургона.  
– Ага, удачи с восстановлением комнаты, – и, чуть помедлив, Снайпер добавил: – Если помощь какая нужна, обращайся. И вообще, если что – ты знаешь где меня найти, приятель.  
– Конечно, – и Шпион растворился в воздухе.

Только потом Шпион понял, что забыл свой портсигар в фургоне у Снайпера вместе с недопитой бутылкой вина.


End file.
